I kiss better than I cook
by RossaMadeInWeasley
Summary: -Me? I didn't do anything at all! Why should it be my fault?- Annabeth raised her eyebrow, sceptic. -Percy…- He snorted, beaten. It had been quite easy.


**I kiss better than I cook**

**I** guarantee Birds were freely flying in the sky, through the clouds, following the warm wind. All was quite in New York. Well, more or less.

-Annabeth, I need your help, now!- and with this help request coming from a suburban simple flat, Percy Jackson asked her girlfriend to run through half of the city because he was in trouble.

For a teenage, dyslexic and with ADHD demigod, being in trouble was a everyday thing. It was a very _common_ thing, above all for him. But what would be stupefying was the fact that he asked, sorry_ screamed_, his girlfriend for help by a Iris-message; he, who was the fierce son of Poseidon, the same demigod that defeated Kronos without a second thought.

What could Annabeth think of that situation? Obviously she quitted what she was doing and ran toward her boyfriend house, breathless and with her hair still wet from the shower. Thanks to the gods, the Iris-message appeared when she was already wearing her toweling robe, even if the boy already had seen all he _could_ see.

Arrived to Percy's flat, she found him with a strange white cook hat and a apron with written on "_I kiss better than I cook_", she couldn't do without slamming the front door, irritated. It wasn't the first time he called her for helping for the stupidest things like a missing cat or some particularly hot Math's homework.

-So, what's the urgent problem you need my immediate help for, this time, like I'm not up to anything else?- she asked irritated, taking off her jacket and hang in it to the coat hanger.

Percy shook the long wooden spoon he was holding, spreading some flour on the pavement.

-My mum organized a dinner with a couple of friends, tonight. Something like a romantic double couple dinner with Blofis and she _ordered_ me to cook the dessert while she's shopping!- he explained in a total, typical, man-in-the-kitchen panic.

-And why did she _obligated_ you to cook the dessert? What did you do to make that poor woman angry this time?- Annabeth asked arm-crossed to her chest. She knew him too much.

Percy opened his green eyes wide into his well-know baby-seal look that made Annabeth surrender against her own will.

-Me? I didn't do anything at all! Why should it be my fault?-

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, sceptic.

-Percy…-

He snorted, beaten. It had been quite easy.

-Ok. Maybe, and I underline _maybe_, I accidentally put the white dress she wanted to wear tonight into the washing machine with my blue sweater. The sweater I love, you know?- he explained trying to distract her attention from the main problem.

Annabeth shook her head, overstated and then went to the kitchen, pulled her sleeves up and put the apron on.

-Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's make it.-

Percy joyfully smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.

The daughter of Athena's specialty wasn't the culinary art, everyone knew it, but by following precisely the instructions written on the cookbook that was on the table, the two of them managed to cook something edible.

Some flour, some egg, the paste put in the cake pan and, at the end, all in the oven.

Annabeth was cleaning the table from the remains of the cooking with a cloth, when a arm put around her waist made her face got up, surprised.

Percy was holding her from behind in a warm and comfortable hug. He made her turn around so that they were face to face, body against body, eyes to eyes.

He had took his hat off so to spread his rebel hair everywhere. His forehead touched hers and smiled.

-Do you like my apron? You know, it tells the truth: I kiss better than I cook.- his eyebrow lifted up. -If you want I can give you a practical demonstration.-

Annabeth put a hand on his chest, between them, trying to stop him.

-Percy, your mother will be her soon. It's not appropriate that she finds us while we are…-

-Training?- he smiled naughtily. He perfectly knew that she would never give up if he kept on this line, so his face became serious and moved a hand toward Annabeth's face. She looked at him puzzled.

-You've got some flour here. Let me take it away.- Percy whispered, touching lightly and slowly her cheek. With the same slowness he moved closer his face to hers, so that their lips touched.

The kiss was first slow, sweet and shy, as they were two teenagers kissing for the first time. But when he opened his lips, inviting her to a maturer touch, the kiss became ravenous and shameless. They were gushing passion.

Annabeth put her arms around his neck so to move him closer, while he was holding her waist possessively. She sat on the lunch counter, pushed up by Percy, who made her lay down on it while the kiss was reaching the not-for-minor-level.

-Oh my goodness! I swear I didn't see anything!- an embarrassed voice shouted.

Percy and Annabeth reluctantly separated in that very moment just to look at the kitchen door where Sally stood, red in her face, with a hand covering her eyes and the other hand holding a full shop bag on her chest.

Annabeth quickly pushed Percy away so he could adjust himself and give himself a respectable look.

-Mum!- he grumbled pouting like a child whose favorite toy have stolen while he was having fun. -You could knock!-

Sally placed the shop bag on the lunch counter, avoiding to look at them. Annabeth thanked all the gods she knew for the intimate moment she was giving her. She couldn't decide if it was better either to punch herself or being killed by the first monster she would find. She was even redder in her face than she could imagine.

Annabeht felt a warmer hand holding hers tight that sooner brought her towards the kitchen door.

-Annabeth and I are going to my room. The cake's in the oven.- Percy said before walking out. -If you need anything, please, knock before getting in!- he added seriously.

Annabeth didn't said a thing, she just walked after Percy along the dark corridor.

They were about to enter the room but a thud, followed by Sally who appeared in the corridor, made them stop. The woman glared at them breathless.

She lifted her hand up before speaking.

-Wait a minute. I just want to make sure of one thing then I'll let you go, I promise.-

Percy sighed, he was a few meters from his new and comfortable bed.

-What's it?-

-Uhm… Well… do you have a condom, don't you?-

Annabeth cursed herself. She should've killed herself when she was in the kitchen.


End file.
